From the mouths of babes
by sneaky-teaky
Summary: Inuyasha some how got turned into a kid. the group doesn't know how, and inuyasha doesn't even know who he is. let the humor and kid rivalries begin.
1. MINE

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own belly-button lint.

From the mouths of babes

Chapter one: MINE

It happened so suddenly. Did it really happen? Maybe, she thought, if I close my eye and count to five I will see I imagined it. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Nope, still there.

What was still there you inquire? Well to put it simply it was a child that looked to be three or four. It didn't look like a normal child though. No, this child had snowy white hair, golden eyes, and most remarkably two white triangles poking out of his head. Dog-ears if you will, accompanied be tiny claws on his hands. This child sat on the ground taking in his surroundings as if in the first time, and in a way he was. He was a Halfling pup of the dog demon breed. He was Inuyasha.

"This can't be happening..." kagome mumbled. At the sound of her voice the little ears perked up and his little eyes got all shiny, the way a little girls does at the site of her favorite dolly. "No, this is not happening..."

just a moment ago Kagome and co. was walking, on their everlasting search for the jewel shards. Just a moment ago a very tall Inuyasha was leading the team. Just a moment ago...and now... well it could be worse.

But suddenly it was. Not only did this mini Inu spot Kagome, but Shippo who was currently perched on her shoulder. He pounced, successfully knocking the young fox demon from his perch and claiming his own. "MINE!" he said forcefully, his first word since the transformation. "NOT YOUSES, MINE!" he repeated.

She didn't mean what happened next, it was purely reflex-"SIT" a very bad reflex indeed. Now our poor lil' Inu was on the ground crying his little eyes out.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhn! I urts, I urts ooooowwwwww! whaaaaaaaaa!" it truly was a sad sight to see. "i-onwy wansniffned mine! Mine mine mine! MINE!" he was now screaming more than crying his little fist hitting the ground in his little temper tantrum. The spell was wearing off, and Kagome was feeling really bad. She knew it hurt the older Inuyasha to be sat, if not physically, emotionally, so how bad would it hurt the mini? She stooped down and scooped him up as she often did Shippo or her younger cousins when they were hurt.

"shhhh, shhhh. It's okay, I'm sorry shhhh" she cooed while rocking him a bit. this was awkward. She knew this was Inuyasha, but some how it didn't click together. Then he said something that was really strange coming from him.

"Mine kiss it an' make it better? Mommy always does, but mine be just as good." yep. Like I said. Can't get more awkward than this. 

"First off," Kagome started," I'm Kagome-" 

"-mine-" Inuyasha interrupted, as if he were correct and Kagome wrong about her own identity.

"-No, not mine, Kagome, say it, Kagome "

"ka-" he started.

"Yes, go on" Kagome urged. 

"-Go-" he was sounding out the syllables, as if to see if he liked it or not.

"U-huh, just one last bit" she encouraged.

"Mine." he said finally, as the 'm' sound reminded him of his original name he gave her, sounding every bit like the little prince he was. They had a few more bouts of this argument, but he didn't seem to want to budge on the subject. Her name was mine. That was the end of it to his little mind. Seeing it useless to continue down this path, Kagome decided to try something else.

" So, where is you mommy little one?" for a moment he looked puzzled, as if he didn't know what she meant, but this also reminded him of something else.

" I said kiss it make it better." ooh he was spoiled, that was for sure.

Miroku and Sango watched, not really knowing what to do. But some one else with a bit of a bruised ego was not going to sit by and watch this happen. In a blur of red Shippo was wedging himself between Kagome and Inuyasha. As far as he was concerned it was his place to be the cute little kid of the group. It was his place to be with Kagome. His.

Scratch. Bite. Kick. Pull. Punch. It was round and round as the two young demons fought. Then Kagome pulled out the big guns. The fighting stopped immediately. In her hands were a bar of chocolate, cup-o-noodles, and a box of crayons.

" Kagome fights dirty." commented Miroku commented and Sango nodded silently in agreement. Both Inuyasha and Shippo reached for the prizes, but even with their demon speed they were no matches for Kagome. She pulled them back and laid down the terms.

"No fighting. Now go on make up, I want to see a sincere hug and apologies from both of you before you get them."I hate that when my mom made me do that after fighting with my sisters, they had cooties! Both looked at each other in disgust.

"Real dirty" this time it was Sango that spoke and Miroku that was nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry that fox looked at you, and even sorrier that you need a bath now that you have his smell on you." Inuyasha said flatly. 

"I'm sorry that Inuyasha is an idiot and a jerk. " Shippo said without batting an eye. They stared each other down for a bit, the air crackling with their little auras. It was Inuyasha that broke this intense moment, cocking his head to the side with pure perplexed look.

"Who's this Inuyasha?" every one turned and stared at him. "Who is he?" he repeated.

"He truly doesn't know…" Miroku said with awe.

Sorry about the cliffy and the short chappie but that's where it needs to end for now, I also have to get back to my other one where Shippo is the bad guy. In my other story I might have made things unclear. I do like and want reviews. I simply meant that I myself don't like writing them. Constructive criticism is gladly accepted. Also I won't write long review responses, which get on my nerves when there is more review response and authors note than story.

Till next time sneaky-teaky.


	2. Stinky Ship

Chapter two: Stinky Ship

disclaimer: now if I really owned Inuyasha I would have killed Kikyo already, but alas, as she is still alive you see I'm not the owner, nor will I ever be, of the great show Inuyasha. 

-Lawersdontkilltheyleaveyoualivetosuffer-lawersdontkilltheyleaveyoualivetosuffer-lawersdontkilltheyleaveyoualivetosuffer- 

"MEW!" Not again. Please not again.

"Come back! I say come back! I'm 'ungry!" Maybe it was encoded into his DNA, you know, like dog chase cat. Or maybe he just liked to upset things smaller than he. Whatever it was this had gone on long enough.

"Inuyasha, stop teasing Kirrara!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if he was the most innocent being in the world.

"I'm not. She just wont let me eat her."

"Oh, are you that hungry?" It hadn't occurred to her that he would be hungry, after all, normally he acted like he never eats, other than when ramen is mentioned. But come to think of it, little kids do eat non-stop. "Okay guys, lets stop for lunch." She had to raise her voice for the others to hear. For some odd reason seeing those two talking in hushed tones warned her that whatever they were talking about would be bad news to her.

"What's that?" Inuyasha was nosing his was into her bag as she searched for the lunch box her mom had made for them just the day before. Her mom said if they ate anymore ramen that they would turn into noodles, and they needed more substantial meals.

"What?" Where was that lunch box? Ah, there it is! She looked up to see what he had and, "Inuyasha, put that down right now! NO! I didn't say eat it! I said put that down!" Inuyasha had found a new pass time for himself as it seems. If Kagome said to not do something, do it to make her mad. Currently he was chewing on her geometry textbook.

"Nope." Who was she to tell him what to do anyway?

"I'm giving you five seconds to put it down!"

"As if"

"Five." Chew.

"Four." Chomp-chomp.

"Three." Munch-munch-munch.

"Two." He opened eye to see if she was a threat. Nope, not a threat. 

"That's it-one! I WAS going to give you this, but I guess you don't want it..." Isn't that the way to get anyone's attention? Deny them of something that they didn't know they were going to get so they want it more than they would have originally? He had all but forgotten the book now, leaving it as it now was, all mushy at one end.

"No. No, I wan it! I wan it! Give me give me give me giveme gimme gimme GIMME!" He was starting one of his recently all too famous temper tantrums.

"Okay" That stopped him. He was already used to his request during these fits be denied, so her surrender was surprising. But not bad. That's how things should be, he demands, she complies. Good thing she was catching on-or at least he thought. "Here you go" she plopped some sort of food into his eager hand. The reason I say some sort is to be blatantly honest to you I have no idea to the names of most foods so I wont try to fool you into believing that I know anything about Japanese food other than ramen and pocky. He poked it for a sec, took a sniff, then swallowed it and stuck his hand out for more. By this time the others had settled down, Kirrara cautiously distant.

"Kagome, stop babying him! His gonna get more spoilt then he already is!" that would be Shippo. He was rather put out by this situation. Instead of him sitting happily on her lap eating foods or on her shoulder happily doing something else, he was using his own two feet and his own bottom. And not happily might I add. Not happily at all! 

Kagome gave him a disapproving glance that cowed him for the moment. "Shippo, he's new to this still. I mean even by normal standards he's little, be nice!" Shippo eyed Inuyasha and when Kagome wasn't looking stuck his tongue out. That's when it happened. Inuyasha grew a bit. Not much, but it was still noticeable. But then another thing happened. He gave a big warlike cry, surprising coming from a kid his size, and leapt right out of Kagome's arms, to...

"AAAHHHH, get him off, get him off it hurts it hurts it, OWOWOWOOOOOWWWOWWOWOOOOW!" that would be Shippo, doing a little dance around the clearing with one dog demon attached to his tail. my bad, one half dog demon on his tail. Shippo frantic to get him off bopped him on the tail. results were immediate. Inuyasha opened his mouth to let out a heart-shattering wail. Shippo stood there triumphantly, until he realized he was in some serious trouble. no one noticed Inuyasha's first growth, but they did notice him shrink. For a moment the just stared at him. It was Kagome that moved first, sweeping in to scoop him up. his cries subdued to sniffles. After he was calm she turned her gaze on Shippo.

" I...I , I didn't mean to make him shrink! I just wanted him to stop eating my tail!" it seemed the little fox had reached his limit, as he began to sob." I, I just wanted.." he was hiccupping and sobbing so badly they couldn't make out what he was saying. What else was she to do but pick him up too? Both little was were put to sleep by their sobs.

"Well, looks like you have everything under control, we will just be," Miroku started, but didn't have a chance to finish as Sango hit him for, well for being Miroku," I was just joking! Hear, let me help you with that."

"thank, but hey! Is thought you said you were going to help me!" Kagome had started out in a thankful tone and ended up yelling loud, waking Inuyasha. The first thing he did when he woke was look around to see what had made her holler so. He zeroed in on miroku eating the food. poor mirok didnt have a chance. After a few seconds the now happy tot was holding up the tray of food to kagome.

"Mine was mad cuz bozo took mines food. Me gots mines food back, now mine can be happy!" he started to crawl back into her arms when he noticed Shippo. "Mine, put down! Put down the stinky! Put down, mine need bath, mine is stinky from stinky!" he took her hand and started leading her away," me said put down stinky. No get upset, me smells water mine can get rid of stinky in and then get mine to stop smelling like stinky!" it took a minute for it to sink in just what he meant.

" You don't mean Shippo, do you Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

" Yes mine, stinky does smell like ship! Mine has good nose, but no sense. Lets get rid of stinky ship." he might have been small, but even this pint-sized Inuyasha was able to move Kagome inch by inch. She shot a pleading look to the other, not knowing what to do. Miroku grabbed her shoulder to help and Inuyasha must have misinterpreted it.

"Pervert no touch mine, take stinky instead" with that he jumped onto her shoulder, grabbed Shippo and deposited him in Miroku hands." makes no difference if pervert smells like stinky ship, pervert smells bad too!" this was too much for her. She couldn't contain herself.

"Lady Sango, is there something wrong?" everyone was starring at her, but she couldn't stop. It took her till Inuyasha; whose only care at the moment was that 'mine' have a bath, had Kagome a good five feet away from the group. She finally pulled together enough to say something.

"Look at us!" the whole group, minus Inuyasha who was still at his current task with being six feet away, stopped for a moment to assess the situation. It wasn't long before everyone as laughing too. This however did upset Inuyasha, seeing on how it made his task more difficult. But all was halted at the sound of his stomach growl, the original reason for stopping. He gave in, it was no use, he looked p at Kagome with big shiny eyes and said,

"mine eats now, please?" this did change a lot. The group didn't know it, but those words haven't graced those lips since his mother had died. So they settled down long enough to eat and the girls decided since they needed the bath they would take it. They were soon on their way to the village I more peaceful tones. That is until Inuyasha hackles stood up and he started to growl.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

He only got one word out before it was upon them, "stinky!" his little finger was pointing at the 'offending' smell. It was none other than Kouga, prince of the demon wolf tribe. "Now mine will need another bath!" 

-lawersdontkilltheyleaveyoualivetosuffer-lawersdontkilltheyleaveyoualivetosuffer-lawersdontkilltheyleaveyoualivetosuffer- 

so, chapter two! hope you like it. next chapter will be more eventful, with kouga in it and all. till then ill leave you to imagine the confrontation. sorry its starting so slow...ill try and pick up the pace.

Till next time -Sneakyteaky


	3. Not Mine

Disclaimer: I am the queen of England! I own everything! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! yes, that's right, even you!hears something huh? What's that? The real queen isn't dead? I'm being sued? And-WHAT! She's sending assassins after me? Oh well. Bugger. I guess I'm not the queen of England then, how bout Rumico? Can I be her? No? Oh well, guess I own nothing not even Inuyasha.

Chapter three: Not Mine!

---------------------------------------------

The whirlwind came to a stop, the remainder of it drifting off in the wind. Kouga went straight to Kagome. He went to take her hands and tell her how beautiful she happened to look. So intent on her that he did not notice until it was too late.

"Yeouch!" he yelped and mini-Inuyasha had clamped down on his hands. He shook his hand in a sad attempt to dislodge the poor kid, but Inuyasha's hold was strong. He only let go when Kagome told him too, his only line was one worded: "yucky".

Kouga once again tried to reach out to 'his woman' only to be stopped again with the simple word, "mine," followed by a, "no touchy" from the little inu hanyo . Inuyasha was smug seeing that for the moment he had stopped the wolf demon from touching Mine.

"Kagome?" the wolf demon looked at her full of question. Several emotions flashed through his eye. First confusion. Then a fierceness that settled to anger. "How could you Kagome? You're my woman not his, yet you would choose him over me? How could you!"? The group was shocked at first. I mean how dense can one get?

"Kouga." Kagome started.

"no, please, spare me," he spat.

"Kouga." she tried again.

"I said I don't want to hear it! I don't care to hear about you and that mutt!" he said full of bitter distain.

"Kouga, will you stop for a moment and listen to me? He," she said pointing to our favorite inu demon," is a hanyo," Kouga just looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Don't you get it? If it were mine and Inuyasha, it wouldn't be half!"

"Kagome, that's disgusting, running off on him for his brother!" apparently the answer to our previous question is: very dense.

"NO!" she shrieked, "You don't get it! He's not mine!" Kagome protested.

"Mine" Inuyasha put his input pointing to himself, a little grin on his face.

"Not yours?" the wolf demon asked.

"Not mine" she answered.

"Mine!" chirped Inuyasha.

"Well, if he isn't your, who kid is he?" Kouga asked.

"Well….'she started out, trying to find a way to explain this, as she herself did not yet know. "That is Inuyasha."

It took a couple of seconds for this to register with the wolf demon. And when it did it seemed to have clicked into place. "So, your telling me this runt is Inuyasha? Well then." Kouga was, for as dense as he was, not a complete idiot. He knew that he had no real chance of defeating Inuyasha in his regular state. But now it was different. Now it was his chance. The negative energy pooled into his shards. His eyes, normally so crystal blue, were melting into a purple shade, as were the shards in his legs. "It seems the tables have turned." his voice had also changed. It was laced with something they have never heard from him before. "It would be real easy to take him out now, and Kagome would be all mine then!" he seemed to be almost talking to himself. "Yeah, real easy."

With that he leapt forward sword drawn, something that he had never done against Inuyasha. The little Inuyasha just barely fell to the side to escape the blade as it came down ,embedding itself into the ground. The look in Kouga's eyes became almost crazed now ,his movements jerky.

"Stop! Stop it Kouga, you don't mean it, stop it!" Kagome cried out. That only served to draw his attention to her. Within the blink of an eye her was next to her.

"Don't worry, in a moment I will have that brat dead and we can goon to more…fun things, just you and me." The look in his eye frightened her; she stepped back to get away from him, but to no avail. Kouga reached out to grab her when it was heard.

"Oi! Get your filthy hands off her!" It was that voice, that unmistakable voice. It couldn't be, could it?

----------------------------------------------------------

It was dark. It was always dark here. Wherever her is that is. And how could he say it was always dark if he didn't know how long he had actually been there? The point is it was dark. Occasionally he would see flashes of color out of the corner f his eye. He would turn and look that way, and nothing.

The last thing he remembered was walking with the group. They were headed off in another direction to see if the rumor about another shard was true. Along the way nothing eventful happed. When they got there they found the rumor to be false. I mean come on, just because there was demon activity doesn't mean it's a shard. During his fifty year slumber there had been plenty of attacks, and the jewel was safely away in wherever it was before she came along.

It was a simple matter of a village that some stupid human built that was starting to overlap a demons territory. The problem had been settled with minimal blood shed. Story over right? No. If it had been he wouldn't be here, now would he. No. He would be in the old hags hut, eating ramen and bashing the brat on the head. NO, what happened next was something he found annoying. Who knows how she does it. The girl is rather blind sometimes, but she had yet another bidding for her heart.

Her innocence was sweet; maybe that's what drew people to her. Her way of trusting people, putting faith into people who had none left from even herself. She was special, her would give her that much.

So they had somehow gotten away with a promise to see the demon again. He didn't intend to keep the promise, but the girl would undoubting hold them to it. Something happened. Maybe the other demon could tell He would do anything to keep the girl away from him.

So maybe it was that demon that sent him into this darkness. Or maybe it was something else he had come across. To be truthful he wasn't the nicest persona in the world. Well, whatever it was he had to get out at some point. He would get out.

He heard something. Nah, that can't be right, he hadn't heard anything since he had gotten to this place. But yes, that was a noise, right over there. What was that? Ah, he knew that word, that was him wasn't it? He also knew that voice. Yes, that was the girl wasn't it? Yeah. He loved it when she said his name. Well not all the time. He didn't like it when she was mad. And from the sound of it right now she was. Wonder what he did this time? He probably deserves whatever she is going to do to him next. He always did. Yet she always stayed didn't she?

Suddenly the world, if it could be called that, was sent into a flurry of colors. The colors came with emotions. Mostly he was mad. Some one was trying to take something of his away. He was also mad at whatever it was; it was trying to hurt him. His pride would not allow either one. The world exploded and imploded with spiraling colors. Then he was out. But not really, it was weird, he saw what had happened, what was going to happen next, and what he had to do.

"Oi. Get your filthy hands off her!"

--------------------------------------------------

Que the credit music, don't you hate that?

---------------------------------------------------------

A/NI know, I know, it's been a long, long while. But I hit a major writers block, so bad I couldn't even draw or lift a paintbrush. But you have to think of all summer I have been training for the Junior Olympics in Tae Kwon Do, and I did win two golds. Then school started, and it went all crazy. And F.Y.I. I only wrote this chapter for those who reviewed. No, I am no begging for reviews, even though they are nice, I am just rewarding those who did and put me on their favs/alerts list. See, aren't you guys special to me? I even had a dream telling me it was well past time to update, and we don't argue with those do we? No. We do not. I have this whole big plot in my head for this stories and quite a few others, you just have to relies I have trouble plotting out the little steps to get me there. That and the fact that I'm a one gal show, I have only one offer for a beta, but she's my friend and demands I put Sessomaru in here. I'm not sure if I'm ready for him just yet, but he I coming, and so is the death of Kikyo, I mean, I really want her dead. And for those who cares I'm am going to be redoing my other story, or at least adding on to it sometime in the near future. And again I apologies for the super short chapter, its more of a teaser than anything else. Hopefully writing this short chapter will get the juices going. Oh, and I now have windows live messenger and am on practically every night if you have suggestions, I live for the people. I am there. Just say you read my fanfic and ill be happy to talk as long as I'm not busy. Also I hopefully wont write an A/N this long again. Thank you, Sneakyteaky


End file.
